


Not So Dirty Christmas For Adam

by Tauren_Priest



Series: Shevine in season 7 & season 8 [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake just learnt a shocking fact about Adam and he decided to satisfy Adam's kinky desire.</p><p>Just an one shot, u can read it without reading previous parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Dirty Christmas For Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. : ]

 

Another lazy afternoon, Blake sat on the couch and Adam laid on his lap as usual. It was near Christmas and they were watching ' _Bad Santa_ ' (Blake Favorite) on TV.

 

The commercials were longer and more festive, elf, snow, Christmas tree and Santa Claus. Blake couldn’t believe what Adam said, 'Santa was kind of hot you know.'

 

Oh yeah, Blake thought of blondies with huge breasts dressed in clothes that barely resist cold.

 

However, the commercial was a typical Santa with long white beard that listen to children in his lap.  
That was the moment Blake found Adam kink awkward and didn’t know how to respond. He was just too shocked with disbelieve.

 

Maybe Blake discovered the best Christmas gift for Adam.

 

 

* * *

 

On 25th of Dec, this special day of the year, Blake spent his time to finish his live ' _Not So Family Christmas_ ' and Adam spent his lonely Christmas alone.

 

Blake promised to spend the Boxing Day with him, so Adam went to bed right after Blake's live finished.

 

12:15am, Adam heard some noisy like keys unlocking the door.

 

"Blake said he comes tomorrow. How dare those thief break into my house during Christmas." Adam sneaked out of his bed, peeked at the living room with the tiny gap on his door.

 

The light was on, he saw a really tall guy, dressed in red and there is white fur ball on the tip of his hat.

 

'It can’t be,' Adam used to believe in Santa's existence until his geometry teacher told him that Santa and Dragons are not existed.

 

'Shit, what should I do? Blake, where are you?' Adam was scared, there was a crazy fan, burglar or rapist that dress in Santa broken into his house on Christmas night.

 

Normally, people will hide under their bed and call the police, but Adam is just different.

 

Picked up his iPhone as silent as he can, he called the one he trusted most.

 

'Blake, pick up the phone, where the hell are you?' Adam cursed in softest volume and kept an eye on the intruder.

 

' _Sugar, Yes please._ _Won't you come and put in down on me_.'

Adam heard his not yet published new song ringtone, there's no way that normal fan would have digital copy. He only gave it to Behati and Blake, Adam suddenly realized who is intruding. Blake in a santa costume, what was he planning?

 

He saw his lovely intruder picked up the phone, "Hey babe,"

 

"Blake, where are you? I really miss you right now." He grinned evilly and pretended he located somewhere other than his house.

 

"Oh, I just finished the show. Just go home and sleep early, you'll see me when you wake up."

 

Okay Adam just ruined Blake's special surprise for him and he was tired of acting.  
"Sorry, Blake, I'm in the corridor."

 

"Ha, ha, haha." Blake laughed loud as usual, and his head leaned back a little when he does that.

He did look like Santa Claus now, that typical laugh, tall and well framed body and white fur on his face.

 

Adam opened the door and shut his phone. "Blake, you are so sweet and I messed it."

 

Blake sat on the sofa, patted his lap. "Come here, boy. Santa has a gift for you."

 

"What?" It stunned Adam. He is a grown ass man now, he was not going to sit on Santa's lap and say his wishes even though he always sit on Blake's.

 

Blake took off his santa hat, hands traced to the top buttons of his furry red coat. He unbuttoned it one by one in slow motion, his beefy furry torso exposed little by little.

 

"Blake…wow…gosh…" Adam blushed as his hunky santa fully unbuttoned the coat. Blake leaned back on the sofa, both arms hanged on the back of sofa. Finger waved Adam to come and gave Adam a wicked sexy smile.

 

Adam couldn't see the smile, the Santa’s beard fully covered Blake's mouth, but his brows did the trick.

 

"Seduce me with Santa costume, I expect more than from you." Adam was just saying silly, he couldn't wait to jump in bed with Blake and let Blake take him to heaven.

 

"Call me Santa. I'm not your tall sexy perfect handsome lover."

Blake traced down to his crotch, index finger placed on the zip of his trousers.

"Come to Santa."

 

Adam swallowed his saliva, felt really dry in his throat and his hunger for Blake was going to explode. Most importantly, Blake was in Santa costume, he never has roleplay sex till now.

 

Adam rushed to Blake like a little child, the sexy Santa opened his arms and hooked Adam when he jumped on his lap.

 

"Blake."

 

Blake's brows knotted instantly, gave Adam a mad look.

 

"Fine, Santa." Adam could believe what he just said, he had a funny feeling that he didn't know how to describe.

 

"Good boy." Blake lifted Adam's chin and thumb rugged his juicy bottom lip.

 

“Want Santa treats you real good?” Blake pulled up Adam long sleeve sweater.

 

“Want to spend a night with Santa, don’t ya?” He undressed the rock star skillfully.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, my Blake will be mad. He is a mother fucking bad ass when he is angry.” Adam teased, arms hooked around Blake’s thick neck.

 

“You dirty mouth, Santa need to punish you and no one can stop me.” Blake lifted Adam back to his bedroom when he rugged his face on Adam’s.

 

 

* * *

 

The Santa thrown Adam on his bed, Adam was going complain the way Blake thrown him.

 

“Whaaaaat?” Adam paused when Blake took of his Santa’s coat and his red trousers. He never gets bored of looking at Blake’s body, everything of Blake is just big. He couldn’t help laughing when Blake raised his arms to show off his huge biceps like those bodybuilders, but wearing a silly briefs with Christmas tree pattern.

 

Adam already aroused and he started undressing himself, he saw Blake trying to remove the fake white beard.

 

“No, Santa. Keep the beard.” He took out the lube from the drawer near his bed.

 

‘So he has beard kink or Santa kink?’ Blake thought to himself.

 

Adam was ready, laid flat on his bed, legs spreads wide. He was so eager to have his hole filled with flesh and love. Blake climbed on top of Adam, his hardened cock was captured by Adam, his lips pressed on Adam’s. The fake beard was itchy, the beard was stuck around his mouth to his jaw, but he could stand it as long as Adam wants it.

 

Blake applied lube on three of his fingers and enlarged Adam’s hole. The rock star jolted instantly and moaned without dignity. Blake smirked knowing Adam enjoys it.

 

When he already opened up Adam, he replaced his fingers with his own length. They were both sweated and Blake slammed into Adam without mercy.

 

“Oh god, fuck!” Adam nailed his fingers on Blake’s back. “Blake, fuck!”

 

All of a sudden, Blake stopped and stared at Adam angrily. “Don’t you dare shout other man’s name when I fuck you.”

 

Adam was shocked, but Blake already started digging inside him again. Blake hit deeper with every stroke.

 

“Santa, arrrr! I…..Arrr!” Adam panted as Blake gave him too much this time, his mouth was shut by Blake’s again. Blake grabbed the smaller man’s wrists tight, forced him flat and low the bed. He realized Adam loves to be manhandle when he saw how satisfied he was, being all submission and obedient, it was kind of refreshing for Blake to see Adam behave like that.

 

“So, tell me.” Blake further increased the pace, “Am I better than ya Blake? Hmmmr?” Kissed Adam angrily, not giving him a chance to answer. “Am I bigger than ya Big country? Hmmr?”

 

“No…no…Blake…is the… best.” Adam fought back and leaned up to kiss his Santa. “He has the biggest……Arrrr!.......cock.” Adam saw a sign of hesitation in Blake’s eyes.

 

“Adam,” Blake stopped ramming into Adam after he heard the most heartwarming things. “I love you for real. I am serious.”

 

“I know.” Adam’s palm placed on Blake’s cheek.

 

Blake grabbed the palm on his cheek and kissed it. “I’ll always protect you even if we are not sleeping in the same bed.”

 

 


End file.
